


En robe de feu

by malurette



Category: Candélabres
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Genderfuck, M/M, Other, Secret Identity, love dodecahedron
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles et mini-fics, autour de Paul, Julien et Chryséis ; ce qui ne peut pas tenir dans leur relation habituelle. (<i>Et toi, tu étais mieux avec ta robe rouge !</i>) 1ère vignette : David, Paul et Chryséïs, Mystère. 2ème: Sophie, Julien et Chryséis, Autrement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. David-Paul-Chryséis, Cette fille

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chair et lumière](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345651) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Fille du feu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** David, Paul, Chryséïs  
>  **Genre :** jalousie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** David/Chryséis, "fièvre" pour Komori13 (Noël '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100
> 
> "Peut-être aurait-il aimé connaître cette fille."

David imagine. Paul lui a parlé, un jour, d’une fille, lui qui prétendait n’avoir pas de copine et ne pas en chercher. Il lui a décrit des cheveux roux comme le feu, des yeux gris comme un jour de pluie, une robe rouge…

" Couleur sang ?  
\- C’est ça, moque-toi.  
\- Ben, feu et pluie, tu risques d’attraper un chaud-et-froid...  
\- Quelle importance, elle est capable d’effacer ma fièvre d’un seul geste, d’un baiser ! "

Il n’en a pas demandé plus. Il imagine la peau luisante de sueur, les yeux brillants de fièvre. Et bon sang, il est jaloux.


	2. Julien-Sophie-Chryséis, Avec une jolie robe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si l’on échangeait une cape noire contre une robe rouge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une robe rouge  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sophie Armoirie ; Sophie/Julien sous-entendu, Sophie/Chryséïs  
>  **Genre :** fetish/légèrement sadique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ’08)  
>  **Note :** oh bon, celle-ci est _borderline_ het mais tant pis !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 265

Sophie Armoirie ne porte pas Solédango dans son cœur, c’est peu de le dire. Dans la course au pouvoir, rien ne devrait la distraire de son but. Et pourtant... elle s’amuse de ce qu’elle a appris sur lui, et sur l’humain qui abrite « sa » Source.  
Oh, leur relation, en elle-même, elle s’en fiche. La manière dont Solédango s’est attaché ce jeune homme, ça ne la regarde pas. Ce genre de détails croustillants la laisse... froide. Cependant, bien malgré elle, quelque chose là-dedans pique sa curiosité.

À ce qu’il paraît, pour accéder à la Source, Solédango est forcé de prendre l’apparence d’une belle jeune femme. En robe rouge. Se rend-il compte de la symbolique que l’on peut prêter à cela ? Oui, sans doute : Sophie le lui concède, Solédango étant un maître en manipulation, cela n’a pu lui échapper.

L’idée de Julien échangeant sa cape noire pour une robe rouge, mais avec toujours son visage hautain, fait d’ailleurs beaucoup rire Bernard, avant que Sophie ne le fasse taire. Cette vision serait risible, elle en convient. Mais elle préfère se représenter Solédango entièrement métamorphosé. On dit que « Chryséïs » est particulièrement séduisante ; Sophie aimerait la rencontrer.

Plus exactement, elle aimerait surtout se débarrasser de Solédango et de Roy, mettre la main sur la Source et le Mithâl. Et ensuite, une fois entièrement libre de ses mouvements... he bien oui, faire de Solédango son jouet. En robe rouge... Elle voudrait effacer son visage ; s’il s’en est déjà choisi un autre, cela leur facilitera la tâche à tous. Oh oui, Sophie Armoirie avoir une Chryséïs à sa botte.


End file.
